


Fleeing your arms

by Tbwshbe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbwshbe/pseuds/Tbwshbe
Summary: Alpha Taehyun is abit...crazy indoors. The only one he lets in on this secret is his husband Beomgyu. One day their friend Hueningkai unexpectedly visits to help put up decorations for Taehyun's suprise birthday, while the alpha was at work. Guess who's in trouble?  :"^D#AlphaTaehyun #OmegaBeomgyu #HusbandsTaegyu #PsychoTae
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. I'm in control

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is rubbish. whatever...  
> Its really fucking short and shit.

'Knock knock'

Beomgyu was taking out the apple pie he had prepared for Taehyun. Today was his birthday. He couldn't mess anything up and Taehyun had told him he didnt like Beomgyu's cake, so he decided to make Taehyun's favorite pie instead. 

As he heard the knock he placed the pie on the kitchen island and walked to the door, opening it while taking off his apron. Surprisingly, he sees his friend Kai, with a big bag in his hand. 

"Hey! Uh Kai. What do you need?" 

Nervously wiping his hands with a towel. ' _Taehyun would NOT_ _BE_ _happy if he found out Kai came home.'_

"What do I need?! Today's your man's birthday! And I was his best man! Come on! He's at work right. We can decorate. He'd be so grateful to have you as his husband."

Kai giggles. If only he **knew**.

"I appreciate it...but Kai-ah you know he doesn't like too much on his home. He wanted to keep it simple this year."

In reality Beomgyu is just trying to get Hueningkai to leave. It would be better for him and possibly Kai too.

"Ah hyung but I brought this all the way here! Hmmm...why don't we just use a few of these. Oh! I heard your not having a party tonight because you wanted to make this night romantic... we could use these candles and I can help you cook dinner. I just want some credit. Cuz otherwise I will feel bad knowing I did nothing for my best friend's birthday."

Kai rants. He grasps onto Beomgyu's hands and pleads. Promising that he would go home soon and he just wanted to help. Beomgyu quickly wiggles his hands free and agrees, still unsure.

He rolls up his sleeves and wears the apron again, taking out a rolling pin. "We're gonna make pasta today!"

Switching on the stove, Beomgyu shows his recipie. But when he adds meat, he must've accidently touched the hot pan; because he shrieks maniacally and screams.

"Aww! What the hell!"

"Oh my god hyung. Here here- put it in water."

Kai comes and holds Beomgyu's hand, running it down water. He notices several burn scars on the older man's hand and arms. 

"You must be very careless hyung. Look at all these wounds! Focus better please."

 _"Yeah_...it was an **accident**. _"_

🍞🍞🍞

"NO KAI! CLAY IS NOT MADE WITH LEFTOVER LASAGNA DOUGH!"

Beomgyu and Kai were cleaning up the Kitchen after making lasagna. They even tried making raspberry sorbet (which was chilling in the freezer). Currently, Beomgyu is chasing Kai; who was holding the leftover lasagna dough as if it were play dough. Kai giggles as he reaches the end of the island. Beomgyu grabs the small pot filled with flour and throws it at Hueningkai. "YAH HYUNG!" Kai's dolphin scream echos through the apartment. They laugh for a hot minute before starting to clean their workspace and a bit of the floor. 

"You should go take a bath Kai-ah. Take this towel. I'm sure I can find some old clothes in that storage room. Just come out fast before Taehyunnie comes home."

"Yeah okay. Thanks. By the way, good luck for your date."

When Kai left to the restroom, Beomgyu decided to change too since he got abit sweaty. As he came back to the lounge, Beomgyu hears the door bell ring. And his heart immedietly stops. 

_'No_ _no no KAI IS STILL HERE._ _Shit_ _I'm_ _screwed!'_ Beomgyu starts panicking. He bites his lips and nervously makes his way to the door. Slowly opening it.

_Fuck my life I will die today._

Taehyun is smiling brightly at him, holding his suitcase tightly. 

"Hi Honey!"

"H-hey! Happy Birthday Taehyun...nie."

Taehyun face changes, it turns stern. He notices something was wrong. Beomgyu, his scent was different. The pheromones smelled different. 

"What happened Beomgyu?" His voice goes deep. Beomgyu freezes, he was trying his best _not_ to submit and tell his alpha everything behind that door. He gulps, now visibly shaking. An omega was created to follow whatever is said to them with that tone. It was usually called an 'Alpha voice' by the local omegas.

"Alpha! U-uh. N-nothing's wrong! I-I was just preparing so-some dinner for us! Um b-but I thought...why don't we go _o-outside_ since it's your birthday?"

_Im fucked he will never buy that._

"But Beomgyu-ah, I can smell food inside."

Before Boemgyu could say anything, Taehyun pulls him inside the house. Beomgyu is still freaking out. He doesnt know what to do and he knows that the alpha already smelled the fishiness. One reaching inside, Beomgyu awkwardly hugs Taehyun and gives him a kiss, trying to make the setting look normal. Just then, Hueningkai comes out of the bedroom with a towel over his shoulders; hair still wet. 

"Ahh Taehyun-ah you have come already? Oh I'm so sorry. Beomgyu hyung I know Taehyun _wasnt supposed to see me here_ but I think it's ok. _I saw the counter clean_. I should've helped. You'd be _tired after_ the incident... uh I think I should go, enjoy your indoor fancy dinner date!"

Hueningkai quickly picked up his extra decor and gave Taehyun a bro-hug (which was unreturned by the older) and left.

"What were you doing with him while I was working? What the fuck did I just hear?" He voice was still very dark, commanding. It scared the shit out of Beomgyu. He fell to his knees.

"Please. Please don't hurt me. I promise it was nothing like you thin-"

Taehyun pulls his hair upwards and looks him in the eye. 

"How **Dare** You Cheat."

He holds onto his hair with one hand and uses his other hand over the omega's neck, choking him. 

"A-al-pha...l-let go. Pl-please-"

"SHUT IT BITCH. LISTEN. AND. OBEY."

"WHENEVER I PUNISH YOU, I THINK MAYBE, JUST MAYBE YOU'D HAVE LEARNT YOUR LESSON. BUT NO."

_** Slap ** _

"YOU."

_** Slap ** _

"KEEP."

_** Slap ** _

"DISOBEYING!" 

Taehyun puts Boemgyu over the shoulder effortlessly, and throws him onto to kitchen floor. Beomgyu'set head hit the kitchen cabinet, and blood instantly spills. As Taehyun pulled the man off from leaning on the lower cabinets, he decides against acknowledging the huge red stain dripping with bloody liquid all over the floor. 

Beomgyu was starting to feel dizzy now, unable to concentrate on the world. His head and leg felt wet. However, Taehyun wasnt done.

**Boy he was just getting started.**

He grabbed the lighter from his pocket, and picked up the omega on the floor. Laying him on the counter he lit up the lighter, bringing it close to Beomgyu's hand.

"He probably held your hand didn't he? Like the cute secret couple you'd make."

He sees the hand desperately trying to escape the heat. _How Pathetic._

The blonde grunts hearing the continuous screams from his husband, thanking god that they'd got a sound proof apartment since family were worried if the couple would be too loud during Beomgyu's heats and Taehyun's ruts. He watches as the already bruised skin turns red, then purple. Leaving his hand, Taehyun reaches for the older's jumper.

He lifts it up just abit, right above his stomach and starts the lighter once again. It's fire alarming close to the omega's waist. The younger man finds the sad smell of fear quite satisfactory if he were to be honest.

"He held your waist too. Right? Don't be shy. Tell ME."

The brown haired male took his (comparitively) unharmed hand and held his alpha's hand, which was having a death grip on his hip. 

"Please alpha. I beg you. Stop, it h-hurts."

"After this punishment, I think you'd not survive, so it's fine honestly, just relax."

He leaned forward towards his husband's face to join their lips. But he got no negative response. The omega had either passed out or was too pained to do anything. With a bleeding head, broken arm, hideously bruised left knee and 2nd degree burnt waist/hand, there'should not much you could do.

Once Taehyun was done 'removing his saliva' from his husband's lips, we had his fun throwing him around the kitchen until the poor man looked like he was the victim of a car accident. 

🍞🍞🍞

His eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurred and dizzy, he tried to gain focus of the surroundings, slowly being able to see slightly clearer. He was in a white room, resting on a teal coloured bed. He slowly tried to sit up, but an excruciating pain shot up his lower bottom. He bit his bottom lip only to feel a bandaid covering it, a clear red blotch under the bandaid. He grunts abit, squirming in the bed to try and move. 

A doctor enters with a nurse and an unknown man. He doctor looks up from his notepad and speaks.

"Hello... You are Mr. Beomgyu, I'm Dr. Jeong and your at the hospital. This is hard to digest, but...you have been in comatose state for about 1 month now. Someone found you in a dumpster around your street on November the 13th. Now I'd want you to try remember what happened, but you have been diagnosed with severe amnesia due to a bad head injury, so you probably don't know who Mr. Sicheng is. It's okay though. Your husband has come to collect you _, he was very worried_."

The strange man stared at the innocent omega infront of his eyes, Beomgyu was feeling quite uncomfortable under his gaze. But...this was his husband. His supposed safe heaven, a comfort spot. 

"Baby... we can go home tomorrow. I will show you everything again. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come home late that night, you shouldn't have come looking for me. Now, because of all the pain _you_ endured frankly, because of _me,_ we can never have pups at all. _Please forgive_ me." 

"It's ok...?"

"Kang Taehyun. And your Kang Beomgyu my dear."

《No secrets sweetie, I will show you every part of me. All. Over. Again.  
But I've learnt to be more careful.》


	2. Run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun decides the couple should move to a different city, while Beomgyu packs for them, he finds something...questionable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um its a threeshot..i guess

"When I come back I want it _all_ prepared. 3 hours. Don't slack off."

Venom dripping off of his voice, Kang Taehyun exited the room. Beomgyu gulped looking at all the stacks.  
  


Taehyun had ordered him to clean the study, which was just so full with books that an average man couldn't enter the room properly without stepping on the old printed words. _How could I finish this task within 3 hours?_ _Especially with having to take medicine every hour that required him_ _to_ _also use an oxygen mask for 10 minutes?_ He thought. But pulled himself to do it anyway. 

Ever since he got discharged from the hospital, Taehyun changed. He wasn't sweet and caring like how he showed the doctors. Although he had never hit him, Beomgyu had always felt like the younger man was itching to do so whenever he talked to Beomgyu. But what would he know? He basically forgot everything after the supposed _gang assault on the street_.

Beomgyu set to work on his mission of cleaning the study. He was quite skinny (being an omega) so he could navigate through the room if he tried. Books upon books stacked on top of each other with dust littering the room, his goal was to get all the useless books into black garbage bags for scrapping and the useful ones into cardboard boxes for taking to their new home. He first took 5 stacks of books and crowded them onto the floor outside the room. Then, he cleaned off all the dust on them; careful not to damage the old covers and pages. Then he spent a good 10 minutes sorting them out. This went on for for 3 whole hours. When he went to get his medicine for the 3rd time during the cleaning process, he hears a ding from his phone.

{ **Taehyun:** I will be late by 2 hours. If you haven't completed the task consider yourself lucky. But when I come back to see its not done, you'll get one kind of whipping.}  
  
Beomgyu was thrilled and frightened at the same time. He had finished more than half of the room after so much time, and was yet to brush and mop it. If he pushed his tired little self abit more, maybe he could finish in time to cook dinner.

Walking back inside the room, he could now freely dance around half of it as it was clear, but he was too tired for that. And besides, he needed to clean up more. Then he reached up to pick up an abnormally fat book, he toppled and fell over. Hitting his head slightly on the hard surface of the book. Wincing he tried to pick it up with both hands, and brought it to the center of the room, sitting infront of it by folding his legs.

(A/n: for reference_)

Beomgyu tried opening the book, but it seemed like everything was stuck togather. The more he stared at the book, the more he realized the pages looked like it was carved out of wood. The entire book looked like it was one big block instead of seperated pages. He finally opened the cover of the book, only to find a hollow inside. Flabagasted, he peeked inside the book, finding dozens on dozens of pieces of cloth, either completely or partially soaked in a brown-red liquid, now all dry. Stapled to each cloth was a little note with a date written on each of them. There was an encouraging quote that stood beside the dates. One of them read:

**{Jan 28th,**

**Taehyun's** **birthday is coming up. He hit me again today, so another cloth** **I** **guess. Todays reason was so stupid. He said he** **was** **stressed and asked me to come to bed with him. But** **I** **had to clean the table, so** **I** **asked him to wait and he** **got** **angry** ** >:(( when are you gonna use the blood you store here and report him? }**

Beomgyu turned pale at the amount of red painted rags inside the book-box. Realizing the truth about his life, he had an epiphany. _The old Beomgyu_ _would've_ _continued his work, but not this time. Im going save myself or die trying._ He frantically clutched his phone, looking for his emergency contact. It wasn't Taehyun as he expected. It was a contact saved as "Kai >♡<". Not wasting time, he immedietly called the number, getting a response after the 2nd ring.

"Hello, this is Beomgyu. Are you Kai?"

_"Yes hyung, what happened?_ _Why_ _do you sound so tense?"_

"Please hurry and pick me up, Im at Kang Taehyun's home. Right now, there's no time to waste. I will explain everything to you when you come. Please come. It's an emergency."

" _Wha?- you know what yeah I'll_ _come_ _right away. I hope_ _your_ _alright._ " 

_ Call has ended _

_🍞🍞🍞_

Beomgyu waits for 'Kai >♡<' to show up as he packs his bags hastily. How was he going to break this out to him? Beomgyu doesn't know. He doesn't even know if this person is trustable enough or if he knew about Beomgyu's _accident_ from a few months ago. _Probably_ _not_ , Beomgyu thinks.

He had dragged 2 heavy travel bags; one filled with clothes and the other to stuff the secret book-like-box-that-contained-evidence-which-I-will-need-at-court.

Within a few minutes he hears anxiously loud knocking on his door. From the footsteps he heard prior to the knocks, he could tell it wasn't Taehyun. The foot pattern was different and his person seemed heavier. So, without checking who it was (he wouldn't recognize Kai even if it weren't him anyway.) Beomgyu opens the door.

He almost takes a gulp when he sees how ethernal the man who stood infront of him was. 

_Almost._

He didn't have time to play the cliché love in first scene, he just pulled the man inside beofre rushing to get the bags. The supposed Kai' stood in the center of the entrance room, confused and concerned. His dear friend's little husband looked like he hadn't eaten in days, pale and frail, scampering around the house. He noticed numerous bandaids and white cloths wrapped around on different spots of the tiny man's body. The most prominent being the stitch on his right cheekbone. 

"Hyung are you going to tell me what's happening? And why are there so many books on the ground? Why are so skinny? What's up with all these cuts? I don't understan-"

"Uhh Kai, I...I don't have the time to explain everything right now, but once I'm out of here, I might be able to. You look strong, catch these bags will ya'?"

With that came 2 large bags thrown toward Hueningkai's face. Luckily he caught them, large hands immediately flying down from the gravity of the clearly over-filled carriers.

"What's all this? Did you are Taehyun fight? Don't leave just over a stupid fight! It's an impulsive decision. He's really not that bad."

Beomgyu stops walking and stands infront of Kai, his hand raised as of he were about to hit the younger man for the absurdity he was saying. His eyes were already crowding with tears.

"Just. Shut up for now will you?"

And then Beomgyu hurriedly exits the apartment, dragging a worried and confused Hueningkai. 

Just as the elevator closes, Beomgyu finally lets a breath out. Slowly, water starts brimming his eyes in relief. He covers his face with his hands, uncaring of the world ahead. 

' _I did it._ ' Was all he thought. The omega felt like he was finally able to breathe again. He certainly predicted right when he thought he'd cry in the elevator, because small beads of wetness were sliding down is hidden face. He just silently tried to collect himself.

"Uh Kai,, can we...go to your place?"

"What? Hyung you know that omegas aren't allowed in that collage dormitory."

Beomgyu winces at the _new_ information. He decides to play until he could really tell Kai the truth. Beomgyu is pretty sure if he spilled right now, Kai'd be too shocked to move.

"I have a brother right?"

"Why are you asking me this. Are you testing me?"

"Then who is C. Yeonjun hyungie💅 and C. Soobin hyungie💃?"

"What the heck is this some prank?!"

"N-no. Just tell me, these are my brothers'?"

"Holy shit yes. _If this amazing family member forgets their siblings from not seeing them in a year,_ _I_ _wonder if my mom even knows she has a son studying in collage._ "

Kai murmurs, more to himself than anything. Beomgyu chuckles at his words, eyes finally able to see real cars, not from 30 floors above.

"Get in hyung."

Kai urges as he walks around a few flamboyant vehicles. Beomgyu looks innocently at them. Realizing he doesn't know which car belongs to Hyuka.

"Did you wake up in the wrong side of the bed? Hit your head on the stairwell? What is all this?!"

Kai is utterly flabagasted, honestly anyone would be in his situation. For some reason Beomgyu gets offended at this. _No you idiot it was not a stairwall but a human fist from the alley! If_ _your_ _going to say shit, say the right shit._

Once Hueningkai got into his car, Beomgyu followed suit. His ears were reddening with anger and it intimidated Kai to say the most.

"Just take me to Jun and Soobin hyungie."

"Are you sure? They live half an hour away-"

"Just bring me there goddammit! I'll explain all this shit once you start the car!"

"O-ok h-hyu-hyung."

And people on the road see a bright red car speed off to the main road, an annoyed looking omega peeping out if the windows, and a frightened male beside him driving the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted on Wattpad under the the same account name.  
> Requests on that platform are open under "Beomgyu oneshot compliation" (name can change)


End file.
